Not today
by Chereche
Summary: Insecurities placed in his head by friends threaten to disrupt the harmony of Kurt's first visit to Blaine's house - and bedroom.


Kurt was forever a source of amusement for him, Blaine thought fondly, as he watched the younger teenager flit about his bedroom, giving it a thorough inspection. Idly, as he allowed his eyes to roam Kurt's slender frame, he wondered if his room would gain a Hummel stamp of approval, and if not, the changes that Kurt would suggest he make. It was not exactly the way he had expected this first visit to his house to pan out, but nonetheless, it was pleasurable thus far. He knew that they were far from the conventional teenage couple: for instance, he knew that Wes and his girlfriend Ashley had started making out within minutes of her arrival to his house (why Wesley thought it fit to share such details with him he had yet to figure out). Yet, here they were, nearly twenty minutes in, and his boyfriend of four months seemed more interested in poking and prodding at any and everything that caught his fancy, rather than focussing on the owner of the room.

"I didn't know you like horses," Kurt said, drawing him out of his idle thoughts.

"I played polo through middle school," Blaine responded, although it was clear that Kurt was not really paying attention to him anymore, having moved on to his wardrobe. Blaine chuckled when he all but dived into it, and made himself more comfortable on the window seat he was on, prepared to wait him out.

Kurt made some comments as he riffled through the clothing, before finally emerging with a black, v-neck tee-shirt. "Why haven't I seen you in this?" he all but demanded, crossing the room to thrust it under his nose.

Blaine chuckled once again at the accusatory tone Kurt had adopted. "It doesn't exactly fit into Dalton's regulations," he explained, taking it from him.

"I haven't seen you in anything except shirts."

"The regulations," he repeated patiently. "Jerseys must not be fitted and must not contain images that may be deemed offensive. It's safer to just wear shirts than risk a demerit."

Kurt's brows crinkled at that. "Oh."

"You never read out the student handbook?"

Kurt shrugged. "I'm never in school after hours. I didn't bother to read past the uniform requirements."

Blaine shook his head at the flippant tone Kurt adopted, before putting the piece of clothing into the space beside him, ignoring Kurt's protest. "Are you done with your inspection?" he inquired, reaching out to take Kurt's hands into his own. He pressed a chaste kiss to them, fondness for the boy in front of him rising at the small mewl like sound he made at the gesture. He parted his legs before pulling gently, bringing Kurt into the space created, before moving his hands to his waist, gripping him there. He eyed the boy before him carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort. But, other than a nipped lip, Kurt seemed mostly relaxed with the intimacy, although his eyes had taken to looking around once again.

"I haven't checked out your dvds yet," he answered softly. "Ooh, and your cds," he added, attempting to pull back.

Blaine's grip tightened though, holding him steady. "Whoa there. I'm starting to think that you came here to spend your time with my room, rather than me."

He affected an injured air, inwardly amused at the way Kurt's eyes widened before he shook his head furiously. "I'm here for you too," Kurt hurried to explain. "It's just that a person's room says a lot about you. I'm just trying to figure out who you are."

"I'd say you know me better than a lot of people."

Kurt shook his head again. "I know the _Dalton_ you. Cool, Mr. Dapper, top of my class, awesome singer, Blaine. But this is where you grew up. This is where you were made. What if I had come in here and found Heavy Metal posters and an 'I Love Ozzy' banner in here?"

"If you throw in the decapitated bat, I'd say you were in Cooper's room during the 90's," Blaine quipped. "But seriously babe, you know me. I doubt that there's a thing here that can add to what you already know."

"Actually," Kurt countered, "I learnt that you have a ridiculously large bow-tie collection and are in dire need of some scarves."

Blaine laughed outright at that, rubbing his arms up and down Kurt's torso in reward for the amusement. When he had settled himself, he looked up at Kurt before pulling him even tighter against him. He smiled softly when Kurt brought his hands down onto his shoulders, squeezing gently as he looked down at him.

"I think you're a bit nervous and trying to hide it," Blaine said after a long moment.

"Nervous?" Kurt repeated, a slight hitch to his voice.

Blaine nodded. "I've learnt a lot about you over the past months too, you know. You gain a slight stutter when you're discomforted, you nip your lip when you're thinking, and you always try to keep yourself active when you're nervous about something. You've been doing all three intermittently."

Kurt broke his gaze at that, flushing slightly at the truth in his words. "It's a bit strange, that's all," he admitted.

"What is?" Blaine prodded.

Kurt's fingers played absently against his shoulders for long moments before he responded. "Jeff was teasing me last night," he finally said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. About how you-we…" Kurt broke off then, unable to continue, although the flush in his cheeks told Blaine the entire story.

"Oh, sweetheart," he breathed, a wave of affection for the shy boy in front of him running through him. Kurt lifted his gaze in surprise at the endearment. Offering him a gentle, reassuring smile, Blaine carefully manoeuvred his hands until he was pulling Kurt down. He resisted at first, but, after looking into his eyes for a moment, Kurt allowed himself to be lowered until he was perched on Blaine's left leg. He shifted into a more comfortable position, before looking at Blaine cautiously, a blush staining his cheek at the intimacy.

Gently, Blaine laced his arms around Kurt's body, pulling him fully against his torso, before kissing his cheek reassuringly.

"Sweetheart," he murmured, "would you tell me about Jeff's teasing? I have a fair idea, but I think you need to explain it for yourself."

"It's embarrassing," Kurt all but whispered.

"I know. But can you do this for me? I do not want any misunderstandings between us."

Kurt met his gaze for a long moment before nodding. "Jeff said that you would want to…have sex when we came here," he admitted.

Blaine was silent after his admission, so that Kurt, curious, risked a glance at him. He was puzzled at the sympathetic look on his boyfriend's face. "Blaine?"

His soft call seemed to jar the older teenager out of his thoughts. Blaine shifted him slightly before responding slowly. "And did you think that was why I brought you here?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not until he mentioned it. And I still kind of don't. I mean, we haven't done much of anything, so I wasn't worried. But then we actually got here and I keep hearing Jeff's voice in my head."

"I'll be having words with him," Blaine said darkly, before continuing in a more gentle tone. "If I had known that was what was bothering you sweetheart, I would never have brought you here. Kurt, I brought you here for the same reason you dragged me to Lima last month. I wanted you to get to see a new part of my life. Did you have intentions of having your wicked way with me then?"

Blaine laughed at the glare Kurt shot him at his terminology, before continuing. "Now, I know that, in comparison to others our age, we have done woefully little sexually wise, but I'm perfectly okay with that. I enjoy you Kurt and everything about you; I'm content with that."

Kurt processed that, before asking softly, "But, you don't want to?"

"I'm a regular hot-blooded teenager," Blaine admitted with a rueful laugh, "and you, my dear Kurt, are quite a delight to look at. But I'm not ready for sex yet, and I know you aren't either. Kurt, I always dreamt of my first time. I don't want it to be some quick thing in a car or dorm, or to have to worry about being caught. I want to have sex with a person I can see myself spending the rest of my life with. It may be a stupid dream, but that's what I wanted then. And luckily for me, I found the person that matched my desires on Dalton's staircase. What I'm trying to say Kurt, is that I think you can be that person, but I want to be completely sure, and until I am, I'd rather just spend as much time possible getting to know you, and vice versa. If we ever choose to have sex, I want it to bring us completion; it'd be the last thing to make us two halves of the same whole. So please, ignore Jeff's hormonal ramblings and anyone else who may comment on what we have. I care for you Kurt, I truly do, and I care for you enough to maintain my beliefs while respecting your 'touch of the fingers' romance," he finished, pecking Kurt's nose briefly.

It took Kurt several minutes to fully decode and comprehend Blaine's long winded explanation, but when he did, he found himself growing somewhat misty-eyed as he met his gaze. "I never thought that I would meet someone like you," he admitted. "You seem like such a fairytale prince, and I'm a bit peeved that I even doubted you for a second."

"That's okay," Blaine said, dismissing the apology. "I believe that there may be a time for us, but that is not today. All I want is to show you this part of me, maybe cuddle and talk for a while like we're doing right now, before we have dinner with my parents where I am bound to be embarrassed by them regaling you with stories of my youth."

Kurt laughed at that. "It can't be as bad as my dad bringing out the baby album."

"Kurt," Blaine responded seriously, "I see your chocolate covered face, and I raise you the remnants of my toddler stage where I thought that clothes were highly overrated."

Kurt laughed loudly at that, his body vibrating pleasantly against Blaine where he pressed against him. He calmed slowly, although he left his head pressed into the space between Blaine's shoulder and neck. "Thank you for bringing me here today," he whispered eventually. "I really learnt a lot, about you, and our relationship."

"Mission successful then," Blaine returned softly, kissing Kurt's hair tenderly. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Later. I just want to stay like this a while longer if that's okay with you."

"Of course," Blaine replied, and tightened his grip, simply revelling in the pleasure of holding Kurt's slim frame to himself.


End file.
